My Wish
by Crimson-Pen531
Summary: Shuuichi has to leave Eiri behind to further his career, but all Eiri wants is for his lover's dreams to come true.


_Well, thank you, thank you to Rascal Flatts for coming out with yet another awesome album from which I could draw even more inspiration! I do not own the following song. It is the sole property of Rascal Flatts, and neither do I own Gravitation or any part of it. Enjoy, everyone!_

The day had finally arrived! After all their hard work and determination, Bad Luck was finally going on tour abroad! Taking their show on the road! Shuuichi couldn't have been more excited when they received the news that they would be leaving for America within the next week, so he quickly rushed home to tell Eiri, sure that he would be excited too.

"Yuki!" he called when he ran through the door. "Yuki, you won't believe it! This is so exciting!"

The golden-haired author walked out of his study with his glasses on and a pen in his mouth, a very annoyed look on his face. Surely Shuuichi knew by now that he didn't like to be bothered when he was writing. "Yes, Shuuichi?" he said, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"We're going on tour!" he shouted as he practically tackled his lover. "This is it! We've finally done it! We're going on tour!"

Eiri raised an eyebrow and said irritably, "What are you talking about? Bad Luck has been on tour for months now."

"No!" he shouted. "You aren't _listening_! We're going on tour in _America_! We leave next week! Isn't that exciting!"

Suddenly, the expression on Eiri's face went from anger and annoyance to something of sadness and maybe even a hint of longing. He sat down on the little step outside the door to his study and tried to think of an easy way to tell Shuuichi what he was thinking. This wouldn't be easy, he knew. His young lover was not going to be happy with what he had to say.

"The two of us are going to have so much fun in America!" he was going on. "We're going to--," Shuuichi cut off, realizing that something was wrong. Why wasn't Yuki jumping for joy? Why wasn't he just as excited? Didn't he want them all to go to America? He sat down beside him and said, "What's wrong?"

Eiri put a hand to his forehead and said gently, "I'm sorry, Shuuichi. There's no easy way to put this, but I just can't go to America with you…not with everything I have going on right now. And besides, you know that that place holds some terrible memories for me." He then arose and walked back into his study just after whispering again, "I'm sorry."

Shuuichi was left completely speechless. He didn't want to go with them? He didn't want to be in the United States with him? Of course, he supposed that he could understand how he didn't want to go back to New York, but couldn't he at least see the rest of the country? Sad and brokenhearted, Shuuichi walked into the living room to simply sit and watch television. He supposed that he'd just have to live a couple of years without Eiri…if that was possible.

Meanwhile, Eiri sat in the chair at his computer, staring at the screen and not thinking at all about continuing to write that day. He leaned back and took off his glasses, taking a deep breath as he did so. He knew that he had just hurt Shuuichi, but what else could he do? He hadn't been lying when he'd said that he had a lot to do here. After all, his new book was due out in a month, and he still had yet to finish the last few chapters. And besides, how could he even try to face that country again? He couldn't face those memories again.

He decided that he'd simply have to be happy for Shuuichi and wish him the best of luck on his journey to fame, knowing that they wouldn't see each other for at least a year or two. Now that was going to be hard. Sure, Shuuichi was annoying and hard to have around most of the time, but despite himself, Eiri knew that he would always care very deeply about him.

_I hope that days come easy and moments pass slow_

_And each road leads you where you want to go_

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you_

_And if one door opens to another door closed_

_I hope you keep on walking till you find the window_

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile_

The days passed quickly before it was time for Bad Luck to take their trip to America. Shuuichi had been packing for days, preparing everything he might even possibly need while he was there, and in the meantime Eiri sat contentedly around the house, pretending as though he didn't care that he'd be separated from his lover for at least a year.

When the day finally arrived, Shuuichi put all his things in front of the door and walked into the living room, where Eiri was sitting and reading a book. He sat down beside him and was silent for several minutes, wondering what it was he was thinking. Did he really not care if he went? He didn't mind at all that they wouldn't see each other for a long time?

"Yuki," Shuuichi said quietly. "I'm about to leave. I just wanted to say my last goodbyes before…" He cut off, unsure of what to say, so he remained content to stay in the silence until Eiri said something.

He closed his book and kissed Shuuichi tenderly. "I will miss you, Shuuichi. But I want you to have fun. It's your turn to be a big star. Now, I think it's time that you were going. The others are probably already waiting for you at the studio."

The two walked to the door, and Shuuichi picked up his things as he turned for one last goodbye. "I'm going to miss you too, Yuki," he said, his big eyes almost full of tears.

Eiri put a hand to his cheek and said, "Just follow your dream." He then handed him a piece of paper and said, "Take this. But I don't want you to read it until after you're on the plane. Will you promise me that?"

"Anything!" he said as he embraced him tightly one last time. "Goodbye, Yuki!"

He nodded and watched until Shuuichi was on the elevator, and then he went back inside, hoping that the young vocalist would take the words on that piece of paper to heart. He had told him that he hoped the tour went well and that all his dreams came true while he was there. It was corny, he knew, but every word there was the truth. And then he had signed it, "With all my love, Yuki."

_More then anything, more then anything_

_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small_

_You never need to carry more then you can hold_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_And wants the same things too_

_Yeah, this is my wish_

Shuuichi sat on the airplane, reading the note that Eiri had given him before he left, and the tears filled his eyes once again as he clutched it to his chest. He was glad that Eiri cared that much about him and his dreams. He'd needed someone to believe in him that much, and he was glad that he had found that person in Yuki Eiri.

"Hey," Hiro said, lightly jabbing Shuuichi in the side. "Whatcha' got there?"

"A note," he replied simply.

Hiro smiled, knowing it was from Eiri. "You really do care about him, don't you, Shuuichi? I'll bet it was hard for you to have to leave him like you did. But at least you know he cares about you too, right? I mean, look at the way he signed it."

Shuuichi nodded, already missing him and wishing that he could talk to him. But while he was staring into space, thinking about the note, he built up his resolve to be the very best he could be. Yeah! That was it! He'd do the very best he could, if not for himself, then for Yuki! He deserved at least that much!

"Yeah!" he shouted, standing up and raising a fist in the air. "I'll do everything I can to reach my dreams while we're in America! Yuki wants me to be the best I can be, so that's what I'm going to do!"

"Excuse me, sir," the flight attendant said, "but you're going to have to sit down."

So he slunk back into his seat, a little embarrassed, but no less enthusiastic about his new goal. He would reach his goal, all right. He would make Yuki proud of him!

_I hope you never look back, but you never forget_

_All the ones who love you in the place you left_

_I hope you always forgive and you never regret_

_And you help somebody every chance you get_

_Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake_

_And you always give more then you take_

Several weeks later, Bad Luck was preparing themselves to go onstage, setting up their instruments while they could hear the crowd raging outside the curtain. They'd had no idea what a big hit they were even here until they'd arrived to a mob of fans that hadn't left their side ever since. Tonight they were performing in a city called Los Angeles, and it seemed to be one of the biggest they had been to so far.

"You guys ready for this?" Fujisaki asked with a bright smile. He'd become more and more enthusiastic himself about the band ever since arriving in the States. It seemed he was getting used to his newfound fame

Hiro gave him a thumbs up, his guitar already in his hands, and Shuuichi simply nodded with a smile as he took the microphone. Ever since they'd gotten there, he'd been working his very hardest at every concert, singing his heart out to make them love Bad Luck…for Yuki. To him it was the same thing. If they loved Bad Luck, they loved Yuki.

Fujisaki relayed the okay to the men behind the curtain, and the three watched as Sakuno trembled with fear. He always got that nervous before a show, but K usually pistol whipped it out of him fairly quickly. After all, a nervous producer does nothing for an already nervous band.

The curtain rose to cheers and shouts of all kinds, and Shuuichi smiled as he looked around. "Hey, Los Angeles!" he shouted, getting into the spirit now. "We're Bad Luck!" Another roar from the crowd followed, and he had to pause to look around. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of something close to the front row, something very familiar.

A flash of gold and a wave of black, and he realized what he was seeing. Standing there in the third row was Eiri! He was dressed in his normal dark colors, standing there pretending to be bored as the American girls raged around him. He noticed that Shuuichi saw him, and he couldn't help but smirk. "Sing, you annoying brat," he mouthed to him.

Shaking off the shock, Shuuichi put his mouth back to the microphone, and the concert began. Watching the entire thing, Eiri stood there with a smile, knowing that Shuuichi had finally gotten the fame he wanted and deserved. That was all Eiri had ever wanted for him, so he supposed that both of their wishes had come true.

_More then anything, and more then anything_

_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small_

_You never need to carry more then you can hold_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_And wants the same things too_

_Yeah, this is my wish_


End file.
